Petit
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Como la pequeña brizna que se convierte en tormenta, como la pequeña bacteria que prolifera hasta matar al hospedero. Como la pequeña idea que precede a la revolución.


**_Bueno, este reto me tomó mas tiempo del previsto. Aunque eso no evita que halla disfrutado el navegar en el genero del suspense. Si, me ha gustado demasiado escribir con la personalidad de Tom Riddle, es como poner en practica todo lo que eh aprendido de el maestro Katzenbach. Decir que escuchar las fantásticas sinfonías de Twi Steps From Hell ha sido de mucha ayuda es quedarse corto, no hay mejores melodías para leer un triller que esas._**

**_Sin lugar a dudas, espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo._**

**Como corresponde: Este Fic fue escrito en respuesta al Minireto: ¡Tom Riddle en Hogwarts! del foro "Las cuatro casas"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.**

**Resumen:** _"Como la pequeña brizna que se convierte en tormenta, como la pequeña bacteria que prolifera hasta matar al hospedero. Como la pequeña idea que precede a la revolución"_

* * *

**_Petit_**

**_._**

_Lo que llamamos pequeñas cosas son simplemente las causas de las grandes cosas; son el comienzo, el embrión y es el punto de partida, el cual, hablando en general, decide todo el futuro de una existencia. Una sola manchita negra puede ser el comienzo de una gangrena, de una tormenta, de una revolución_

* * *

Desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón, la idea de la grandeza sin límites invadió su mente y se aferró para no abandonarlo jamás. Desde sus primeros pasos a sus primeras palabras, siempre todo adelantado a su edad, superando a sus congéneres, demostrando de manera instintiva la grandeza que cargaba en su sangre.

Desde su uso de razón, sabiéndose abandonado por su padre y su madre, uno por traición y decidía, otro por la debilidad de su cuerpo mortal, cayó en un mundo tan vacío y pequeño, que podía sentir, día a día, hora a hora, como lo arrastraba hacia el mismo lugar donde sus inferiores padres terminaron.

Aquellos que lo abandonaron mostraron algo en común, su inferioridad. Aquellos que le rodeaban mostraban el mismo mal y los pequeños, ausentes de todo, eran contagiados por los grandes, como si de una infección se tratase. Entonces, aquellos infantes que podían haber aspirado a la grandeza, caían en la inferioridad, infectados por aquellos a su alrededor.

Sin embargo Tom era diferente. Él era inmune a esa infección, él era más inteligente, más apto que cualquiera de esas creaturas que lo rodeaban. Y así, viéndose abandonado e incomprendido en un mundo de creaturas vanas y superficiales, se dio a la tarea de crecer

Y juraría ante todo y todos, por los mismos dioses de los hombres, que él, tan grande como era, no caería en la inferioridad colectiva del mundo.

Así, teniendo una corta edad Tom había superado con creces los estándares, llamando la atención de los demás, haciéndolos pequeños a su lado, demostrándoles en palabras mudas que no estaban a su altura.

Fue ahí cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería; aquel que le abriría las puertas a un poder más allá de lo que jamás logró imaginar.

Sin dudar un segundo, aceptó la proposición, empecinándose en la idea de ya no solo ser el mejor de los hombres, no, sino ser mejor que los inferiores _muggles_, el mejor y más poderoso de los magos a todo lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Sin embargo, Tom era inteligente y astuto. Debía cuidar sus pasos, ir avanzando de la nada y crecer, acomodar las piezas de ajedrez y moldear el campo a su antojo. Debía rodearse de aquellos que fueran fuertes, pero también manipulables a voluntad., debía conseguir seguidores que lo vieran a él como aquellos _muggles_ antes lo vieron: con admiración, lealtad y claro: miedo.

El sombrero seleccionador elogió su astucia y ambición, glorificó su inteligencia y sin embargo no aceptó aquello por lo cual luchaba. Aquel magnifico instrumento que era capaz de leer la mente, los miedos, sueños y esperanzas del mago en quien se posase, lo había rechazado de la peor manera, tachándolo de una maldad y locura que no creía merecer.

Entonces se dio cuenta que debía ir más despacio. No podía confiar en cualquiera porque no todos podrían comprender la grandeza y verdad de sus palabras y así como el mismo sombrero seleccionador, podrían rechazarlo, dándole un título de algo que jamás podría ser.

Así, ya con la idea naciendo en su mente, se dio a la tarea de ser el mejor. No importaba la materia, encantamientos, pociones, historia de la magia o defensa contra las artes oscuras; una a una fueron superadas con las mejores expectativas y eso, más que su deleite personal, le hacia el centro de atención. No había un solo alumno de su año o superior que no supiera de él; no había nadie que caminara a su lado sin voltearlo a ver.

Poco a poco, pasando desapercibido y sin que nadie lo notara, fue ganando amistades; magos hábiles e inteligentes, hijos de poderosos puestos del ministerio, magos nacidos en cuna noble, todos y cada uno de ellos tan ambiciosos como el, pero con una simple diferencia…

Tom era el líder, la cabeza y la marca del inicio.

Todos y cada uno de ellos le seguía, con cumplidos que elevaban su ego o con aclamaciones banas a su paso. Pero Tom sabía que su lealtad era débil, fácil de romper al menor atisbo de amenaza.

La admiración era el primer paso, convencerlos de seguir sus ideales, plantar su sueño y hacerlo de ellos tanto como de él. Ese era el proceso a seguir, pero para eso debía mostrar que no existía punto de comparación; que si había alguien sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de cumplir su objetivo, ese era él.

La magia no era un derecho que se ganaba con la vida, era un privilegio. Y como en toda especie siempre existe la raza débil, también en la magia se aplicaba la ley de la naturaleza.

Los _muggles_ no podían usar magia por su inferioridad y esa inferioridad, esa imperfección era transmitida a su progenie y tal como ellos, en la magia también existía esa inferioridad, esa mancha asquerosa que ensuciaba el bello marco que la estirpe de los magos se esforzaba por pintar. Todo ser inferior debía tener su lugar, perteneciera a la raza que perteneciera, _muggle_ o mago, hombre o mujer.

El plan apenas estaba comenzando, ganando terreno a través del castillo. Con murmullos vagos entre los estudiantes, con comentarios elocuentes de los profesores; todos y cada uno, convertidos sin saber, en piezas de su gran tablero de ajedrez.

La idea se divulgaba entre susurros, plantándose aquí y allá. Creciendo, aumentando de tamaño, ganando peso en las pequeñas mentes de sus congéneres.

Así como todo lo grande comienza en lo pequeño; Tom, desde su primer año en Hogwarts, había comenzado a crecer, manipulando su antojo el entorno, jugando con aquellos que lo rodeaban, así fueran grandes o pequeños, hombres o mujeres, inferiores o superiores; nadie escapaba.

Como la pequeña brizna que se convierte en tormenta, como la pequeña bacteria que prolifera hasta matar al hospedero. Como la pequeña idea que precede a la revolución.

_**FIN**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Oscuro? Pienso que si, aunque como dije al comienzo, amé escribiendo sobre alguien malvado como Tom. **_

_**Espero nos leamos pronto. Cuidence mucho, vale?**_

_**Atte. Aspros**_


End file.
